


Lyn

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Consensual, Debreasting, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutfucking, Gutting, Headfuck, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A send-off for the story's main Lyn
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lyn

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was a worthy finale for this Lyn at the time? By my current standards it's not really an extensive story for a single character, but at the time I was writing this, it was nearly double the length of a scene I'd give anyone else.

Lyn collapsed on top of Kiran, panting heavily as another orgasm shook her entire body. She had lost count of them by this point, but she still enjoyed each and every one of these. Now, however, she was feeling completely exhausted. As she recovered from her climax, she lifted herself on her elbows and looked straight at Kiran. “I need a break - and a bath.” Kiran nodded back at her, understanding what she meant. He was also glad for a chance to regain some of his strength. Between Sonya’s corpse and Lyn’s living, hungry cunt and ass, he had been completely spent.

After one final quick kiss, Lyn jumped off the bed and hurried towards Kiran’s bath. As the warm water enveloped her, her thoughts went back to the first time she bathed there - after killing one of her former friends for her and Kiran’s pleasure… 

Oh, she still remembered how fast her heart was beating after she helped Kiran kill Katarina, and how good it felt to masturbate over the mage’s amputated corpse. Her face was coated with his semen as she proclaimed her love. He ordered her to bring someone she knew to him, so she picked Serra - knowing that the vain noble wouldn’t probably be of any use to this army anyways. Oh, how amazing it felt when she sliced the pink-haired girl’s clothes with the Sol Katti, before bringing her sword through her neck and ending her life! Her sweet voice as she begged for her life was burned forever in her mind, and so was the expression of her severed head. If she wasn’t this exhausted now, Lyn would have definitely started to touch herself again, for the memory was just too hot. Since that wasn’t an option now, Lyn’s mind began to move on to other of her kills, with the Sacean girl clearly in a nostalgic mood.

Ah… She still remembered Mia’s moans as she fingered her. And her words… With which she basically invited her to kill her. She was clearly able to see her face when she pushed the mercenary under the surface of water, grinding her pussy against hers as Lyn drowned her. The girl’s eagerness to feel one final orgasm before dying really left an impression on her, along with her willingness to die… Lyn’s abdomen began to heat up again as the flasks she received from Tharja suddenly resurfaced in her brain. Could she give up her life for pleasure like Mia did, and like the dark sorceress did after she handled her the flasks?

She wasn’t comfortable with these kind of thoughts, and quickly recalled another memory - quite the opposite of the last one, a kill on the battlefield. There were numerous women she had sliced through with the Sol Katti or shot dead with one of her bows. Among these, there were a few that she remembered quite vividly. Oh, the expression on that twintailed pink-haired highly energetic mage when she stabbed her through the chest! Her sobs as the woman went limp on her sword, not believing that she was able to pierce through her chest armor… and the cute twitches of her long legs as the laid the girl down while pulling the sword out! Lyn was able to hear her final words - she was begging for one of her friends to come and save her, but all she received was another cut of the Sol Katti. Lyn learned afterwards that the girl’s name was Mae, after she ordered her corpse to be brought back to the castle so she could enjoy it some more…

Or that archer girl who had foolishly challenged her to a ranged duel… All it took were three arrows - one through her neck, another one through the girl’s forehead, and the third one straight between the woman’s breasts. The surprised expression on her face as she stared at the arrow sticking out of her neck, and the sudden realization as the other arrow hit her, with tears starting to flow from her eyes as the last one got to her - Lyn could recall it all perfectly. She also remembered the cries of her friends, only then learning that the archer’s name was Setsuna… Lyn left the corpse on the archery field, but when she returned in a few hours, it had already been used thoroughly. Her tits and crotch had been exposed, along with numerous other cuts to her outfit. Her pussy and mouth were leaking semen, but whoever used the girl decided to leave the arrows inside her. After quickly shooing the queue at the corpse away, Lyn could still remember the pleasure she felt as she masturbated over the girl’s corpse… However, Lyn’s mind betrayed her again, as the girl began to wonder if she was ready to give this kind of pleasure up… Sonya’s death and the countless orgasm she had afterwards left her feeling satisfied with this kind of pleasure for the nearest future - maybe even for life…

Almost done with her bath, Lyn recalled yet another woman that she had killed - another her. She remembered it as if it was yesterday… Kiran’s cock filling her up as she wrapped the other her’s ponytail around the girl’s neck… The mind-blowing pleasure all three of them felt as she strangled her… The way her hair felt in her hands as the girl finally died… And unreal orgasm after orgasm as Kiran released load after load inside her snatch… She was sure that this was the moment she got pregnant with his child. Thinking about her pregnancy, she wondered for a moment if their daughter was okay - with how the time flew in these outrealms, Lyn wondered if she had already grown into a fine young woman? Probably not - the time in that outrealm didn’t move this fast, after all. Still, she was sure that this would happen one day - and that the girl would be happy when the time came. Along with their daughter, the outrealm she had been put in also housed Morgan, the girl put there just as Tharja requested. Lyn wondered if the two girls would become friends - or maybe even more when the time came… 

Thinking about her daughter made Lyn feel a warmth in her chest unlike any she felt before, even after Tharja’s potion entered her mind again - brought back because she recalled the moment of Tharja’s death. As the Sacean girl stood up from the bath, water flowing down her naked body, Lyn asked herself the question again: Was she ready to give her life up just so that she and Kiran both had one ultimate round of pleasure?  
Shivering as she thought this, Lyn arrived at the conclusion that she was ready to do it. 

Excited, Lyn ran out of the bath. In the time it took her to wash herself, Kiran was able to fall asleep, resting on his bed now. Lyn wondered if she should wake him up. However, as she jumped onto the bed, full of energy again, his eyes opened and he looked at her. “You seem wound up. Did something happen?”  
“Oh, Kiran… Being with you really was the happiest time in my life. But now… Now I know that you have already given me everything I could have possibly wanted. And so, all I ask for now is one last moment with you - one that you will remember your entire life.” Kiran listened to her with his mouth open - what was his lovely swordswoman suggesting? He had never expected her to feel like this. However, as Lyn got up and drank some potion - she must have brought it to his room when he was dreaming about Gunnthra - and began to speak again, he noticed just how hard her words had made him.  
“This was a potion I received from one of the dark mages in your employ… I’ve seen its effect firsthand. It strengthens all my senses, leading to an incredible increase in both arousal and pleasure. See? I’m wet already, and it’s just because of it!” Lyn spread her legs, showing Kiran just how her pussy had managed to become in the time she had been speaking. “But that’s not the only thing it can do. It also helps me stay alive through wounds that would have otherwise killed me.” Lyn showed him another vial. “Here’s an antidote for it…” She leaned in closer, and whispered into his ear. “You can do anything you want to me. I won’t die until you want me to!” Her voice pitched higher as she finished speaking, her words already making her spasm in pleasure.

Kiran stared at her, deep in thoughts. Was this really the right thing to do - to kill his lover just because she asked for it? He had already killed countless heroines before, so why was he hesitating now? He… he didn’t want to lose her. Still, this was her decision to make - and it seemed that she really meant this. If so, then he had no right to stop her - and as Lyn climbed onto him, sliding onto his erect cock, he decided to go along with her wish. If Lyn’s words were true - and he had no reason not to believe her - that meant he could give in to his deepest fantasies he had about her. But just how would he start?

Lyn’s ponytail was swinging around madly as Lyn continued to bounce up and down on his dick. Its movement reminded her of the last time a Lyn had died for their pleasure - back then Lyn strangled the other her using her ponytail. Choking her for at least some time was one thing he had to do to her now, so why not start with that?  
Reaching for one of Lyn’s bows that she had left in his room, he grabbed it at the end and struggled for a moment with untangling the string from one of the bow’s ends. The other one was already untied, so Kiran was able to take the bowstring out without any danger. Once it was free, Lyn leaned forward so that he was able to wrap it around her neck. Moving her ponytail out of the way, he made a few coils around her neck, pulling Lyn’s head closer to him because of the strings short length, and then started to pull at the ends of it, effectively cutting Lyn’s breath off.

The linen, narrow wire began to cut into her neck almost immediately, and for a moment Lyn was worried that it’d cut through it and behead her. However, it stopped after getting through a part of her skin, so although it opened a wound in her neck, it wasn’t enough to kill her straight away. That let Kiran accomplish what he wanted to do with it - restrict Lyn’s breathing. The pain of her windpipe being forcibly closed was soon joined by the pain in her lungs, that were unable to bring fresh air in. However, with the potion in effect, Lyn almost didn’t feel any of that - and what she felt only strengthened the pleasure she was already in. Her head was already directly above Kiran’s, so she bent even further forward and connected her lips to his. That let Kiran know that everything was okay with her, so while kissing her back he pulled harder on the bowstring. Blood began to flow from the circular cut in her neck, with more pressure keeping her windpipe fully closed. Lyn’s hands moved involuntarily towards her neck and clawed at it for a moment while the Lady of the Plains rode out another of her orgasms. All that achieved was her getting some of her blood on her fingernails as her body began going out of her control. Her pussy was squeezing his cock like never before, quickly causing him to release his load inside her. Her legs, laying on both sides of his waist, started to twitch uncontrollably. Even if they tried breathplay before, he had never taken Lyn that far into it. Her face was red, her eyes bulging even while the pain she was in was dulled by Tharja’s brew.

With him having strangled many women before, he knew when to release Lyn from the wire’s deadly hold just before it had caused irreparable damage. It took her a lot longer to get to that point, so it seemed that the potion she drank really was working. Still, she needed a moment to rest after the nearly-lethal strangulation before she was able to voice her gratitude. “That… That was really something!” She exclaimed with much force as she straightened up to an upright position again. “Now, please go ahead!” With her urging him to continue, Kiran wondered just how to carry on. Taking another look at the room, he saw another of Lyn’s weapons that she had left at his room before and just told him to keep it. While the sword wasn’t anything special - it was just one of her training swords - it would still do for the next part he had in mind.

Lifting Lyn’s fit body off the bed, she grabbed on to him and crossed her legs behind his back as he carried while walking towards where the sword was. Since it was just next to his desk, he decided to put Lyn down there. Reaching with one hand to move the documents scattered on his desk away, he then set her down on. Sliding out of her pussy, he slammed his cock inside her ass instead. Her strong legs were still wrapped around his waist, her powerful thighs clamping around him with even more strength than the walls of her anus clamped around his cock. Both his and her hands were free, and Lyn grabbed onto one of his while grinding her hips against him.

With his free hand, Kiran lifted the sword, and then immediately cut down. The fingers of one of her hands started to squeeze his other hand even harder as their connection to Lyn’s brain was severed - he cut her left arm off just above her elbow. Blood began to spurt from the open wound, but without much pressure and the bleeding died down almost instantly. However Tharja’s potion worked, it was preventing Lyn from bleeding out now. Her sword arm followed suit soon after, but he sliced it off right at her shoulder. Her hands continued to hold on to his as Lyn understood that Kiran was really going to kill her - there was no way she’d be able to fight now with her both her arms permanently removed. Her hands were holding on to his with a powerful grip, and Kiran had some troubles with getting them off - but eventually he managed to, placing both of Lyn’s arms on the desk as well nearby Lyn’s body. Her earlier realization was bringing her to new levels of pleasure as the summoner plowed her ass. The lack of response from where her arms used to be was pretty unsettling, but Lyn had long accepted her death by now so it only made her happier that she was getting closer to it.

Kiran continued to fuck her ass until he came, panting heavily. To keep standing after the very powerful orgasm he had, he instinctively stabbed down with the sword he was holding to stabilize himself. The sword slid into Lyn’s belly. Holding on to it while the orgasm rocked Kiran’s body, he cut a horizontal line through more of his lover’s abdomen - with some of her guts sliding out as he did that. After his orgasm was finished, he pulled his cock out of her ass - and looked at the gaping cut that he had just created. Lyn looked at him with more love while he walked over to the desk’s side and slid his cock into that wound. She writhed on the desk as she felt his cock slide into her stomach - another new feeling that she’d only be able to experience once. For some reason, that wound reminded her of her mother. She had missed the attack that killed both of her parents, only seeing their corpses afterwards, but thinking back to it now, didn’t Madelyn’s also had a wound like this? Also covered in semen? For some reason that amused Lyn - it seemed that getting fucked like that ran in the family.

While fucking a woman like that wasn’t a new experience for Kiran, knowing that it was Lyn whose insides he was now pounding through with his cock made the experience miles better. As he felt her guts wrapping around it, or the walls of her womb caving in as he slammed into it from the other side, he realized that this was even better than using her cunt. Soon, his semen mixed with the blood flowing freely from her open wound, and as he pulled out, he looked at Lyn’s face again. She seemed to be yearning for another kiss, so he walked to her and kissed her while forcing fingers of one of his hands into the stump of her right arm. Even with Lyn squirming underneath him because of that, the woman still kissed him back. With his other hand he reached for her chest and squeezed one of her breasts, two of his fingers pinching on her nipple. Lyn moaned against him when he broke the kiss away, looking at her breasts with more harmful intent.

Her mammaries had only grown bigger because of her recent pregnancy. Along with their size, their sensitivity also increased. Because of that, and Tharja’s potion still affecting her, it didn’t take long for Lyn to come again when he joined in with his second hand, which was now covered in Lyn’s blood. Kiran watched her face as it was twisted with yet another orgasm, feeling some regret that it would be the last time. Grabbing the sword again, he pressed it against her torso, just beneath her left breast. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt that. Just a few hours ago, she joked about slicing it off since with its current size it could cause problems with her archery. Now, her words would go true - Kiran grabbed the breast with one hand, and with the other he began sawing through the breast’s base from below. More of her blood began spurting from the cut as she slowly moved the blade further through her orb of flesh and fat, wishing for them both to savor this moment. Some milk began to squirt from her nipple, unloading some of the breast milk she didn’t really get to lactate before. He briefly stopped cutting, and placed his mouth over her nipple, biting into it as he took a deep sip of her milk. After his tongue lapped at her nipple for a moment, he straightened up and resumed his cut. Looking just at Lyn’s face, it would be impossible to tell that the girl was just being horribly mutilated - moan after moan leaving her lips. Finally, the blade emerged from the upper side of Lyn’s massive teat - showing Kiran that the cut was over. Lifting the breast from her chest, he showed it to Lyn while staring at the massive round wound where it used to be. Inside it, he could see a few of Lyn’s ribs - and another idea entered his mind.

Moving the sword towards the hole, he carefully slid it in between two of her ribs. Then, using one as the support and using force, he used the sword to dislocate the other rib. As it broke, he immediately pulled both the sword and the broken rib out. Then, he sunk one of his hands into her chest. Moving it leftwards, he came across what he was searching for - her rapidly beating heart. His hand enclosed gently over it, feeling her strong heartbeats. With his other hand, he caressed her face, and enjoyed the feeling as her heartbeats intensified. He leaned in to kiss her, and her heart picked up the pace again. After breaking the kiss, he straightened up again and moved his free hand towards her pussy. The feeling of his hand closed over her heart already caused her to be quite wet, so it didn’t take him long to bring her to another orgasm with skillful moves of his fingers. She bucked her hips against his fingers, since that was the only way she could please herself with her arms gone. Her heart was beating extremely fast in his hand as her armless body shook in what would be the last orgasm of her life. Her remaining breast bounced up and down, hitting him on his forearm. Lyn’s legs were moving out of her control as she lost herself to the pleasure, sensing that it would be the last time she felt like this.

As her orgasm died down, he let go of her heart. His eyes were now fixed on the vial Lyn handed him when they were starting it. She said it was an antidote. He lifted it from the side, then uncorked it. Lyn eagerly opened her mouth for him to pour it in as he slid his cock inside her cunt again. “Kiran… Thank you… For our time together…” Lyn poured her heart into her final words to her lover as she felt the antidote starting to affect her body. The pain was slowly starting to settle in. Now she was fully aware of all the bleeding holes that her body had, as the blood began to be pumped out of each of them. Her body started to spasm again, with each jerk stronger than the one before. She finally called out in pain for the first time that day as a severely stronger jolt of pain reached her. She could still feel Kiran’s cock as it filled her up, but for the first time she couldn’t get off on it - the agony all over her body successfully prevented that. The only relief from it now was the certainty that Kiran was enjoying this, with him picking up the pace and fucking her harder than ever before. And so, even as her body was going unresponsive, she forced a fake smile of pleasure onto her face. One that showed Kiran that she was still enjoying this in her final moments... 

“Lyn? Are you still here?” Kiran called out moments later, after blowing yet another load into her snatch. No response. Her green eyes were rolled to the back of her head now. Her body was shaking, but with sadness Kiran realized that she had passed away. Tears flashed in his eyes as he realized that he was alone now. He cradled her body in his arms as the loneliness started to lean over him. Lyn… She wanted this… And they both enjoyed this SO much… so why did it hurt him so much now? He had killed countless heroines before, so why this time he felt… regret? What made her different from all the others? Did he really come to truly love her without noticing that?  
He continued to cry as her body slowly went stiff in his hands. And yet, despite how horrible he was feeling, his cock hardened again - he left it inside her after coming, and her post-mortem spasms were enough to make him hard again. Maybe he would feel better if he fucked her corpse? 

Using her cooling pussy proved to be a good distraction, but as soon as he was finished he started to feel bad again. “Oh, Lyn…” Kiran muttered while looking at her corpse. Her slack face, which used to be so full of emotion before, now was frozen in a deadly grimace. Even if she was moaning before she died, her expression now only reminded him that she was dead now. Out of anger and frustration, he wished to erase that sight once and for all. He picked the sword up again, and in one swift strike removed Lyn’s head from the rest of her body. With another swing, he almost cut straight at her face, but stopped the blade just inches from it. No. He couldn’t tarnish her beauty in death like this. Her lips that sucked him off so many times were slightly ajar now, and he felt a tingling in his loins again while looking at them. He set the sword down again, and picked the head up by her ponytail. He forced the tip of his cock past her open lips, rubbing it against her tongue as he slammed it down her throat. Even without a response from her body, the still warm depths of her mouth felt good around his dick. And so, he proceeded to fuck her cut-off head until he reached his release yet again. As he put the head down, wiping the last drops of his semen into her hair, he realized that he should get her head preserved. Lyn would have definitely wanted that. But that… That would be an issue for another time. Staring at the corpse, he realized that there was another thing he wanted to preserve. One of Lyn’s organs that had granted him even more pleasure than her mouth.

He stabbed the sword into her crotch at a specific angle, just above her cunt. Then, cutting in a careful motion, he slowly continued to cut until he created an opening all around her pussy. Reaching inside it, he then tugged hard on it, managing to pull a tube of flesh that contained her entire vaginal canal. Oh, they had shared so many orgasms together with her - it was only right that he kept it as well as an onahole. The process made him hard again, but since he just carved her vagina out, that was no longer an option. Her anus was one though, but he ignored it. There was one new opening he hadn’t tried using before. 

After fucking her neck stump, Kiran with a heavy heart took one final look at Lyn’s corpse. Headless, armless, one breast cut off, and a big gaping hole where her vagina used to be. This was not a fitting end for a warrior like her, Kiran thought. Then again, were any of his kills? Now it was time to dispose of her corpse. Instead of calling servants for it like usual, he decided to do it himself. While carrying her corpse, he first headed for one of the mages who doubled as both a taxidermist and someone who preserved corpses - all with his specialised magic. Until now, he had no use for the mage’s services, but he had heard from his heroes about it. After leaving both Lyn’s head and the pussy he cut out to him, Kiran stopped there for a moment longer to take a look at some of the mage’s work in progress. After wondering if he should employ him again soon, Kiran carried Lyn’s corpse to the massive grave used for all the heroes that died in Askr. As surprised as the soldiers who stood guard there were when the summoner himself approached them, they still took Lyn’s corpse from him and thrown it in. He stared at it longingly for a few moments, then returned to his room. He still had to take care of his duties for the day. Later on, when falling asleep, he wondered if the empty spot next to him was going to haunt him that night.


End file.
